Detention
by Enviravace
Summary: Tsuna pisses Hibari off, and he lands himself a score to Detention... What will happen to Tsuna?


**Avarita: Another one , dechu ~ :3  
>Invidia: 8DDDD Nice !<br>Ira: 8DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
>Acedia: -claps-<br>**

A/N: We do not own KHR , once again . Please enjoy ~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"HIEEEEEEEE!" Tsuna cried out, knowing he was late as he ran down the lane to school.<p>

Grasping the handle of his school bag, he tried to run faster. Just as he almost reached the school, the bell rang.

Of course, Hibari Kyoya was there to bite any students that were late to death.

Tsuna panicked when he saw the Disciplinary Committee's leader standing there. On seeing the brunette, the older male brandished his tonfas.

"Kamikorosu," Hibari growled.

"H-hieeeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked, stopping in his tracks immediately since he didn't want to get kamikorosu'd.

"Herbivore," Hibari addressed the boy. "Why are you late?"

"I-I forgot t-t-to set my a-alarm-" Tsuna cut off when Hibari raised a tonfa, "HHHHIIIIIEEE!"

"..." Hibari stared down at the very frightened and nervous younger boy. ".. Just get to class."

He continued to hold his tonfas raised while the other scrambled hurriedly past him into the school building.

'... That herbivore.' Hibari sighed, then continued to scan the streets for more late-comers.

* * *

><p>After his class ended, Tsuna ran out of class, wanting to hurry to his next class so he wouldn't end up in detention for being late. Just as he rounded the corner, he crashed into someone.<p>

"I-Ittai..." Tsuna rubbed his head as he threw a glance at the person he'd bumped into. "H-Hieeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Hibari Kyoya. He'd just bumped into Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna quickly got off Hibari, panicking in his mind. 'H-Hibari's going to kamikorosu me now, I'm sure! Hiiieeeeee! I don't want to be kamikorosu'd!'

He nervously glanced down at the male, who was still on the floor. He met the steely, cold stare of Hibari's blue-grey eyes, and shrieked out his signature scream in his head.

"... Herbivore," Hibari addressed him.

"H-Hieeee... H-hai..?" Tsuna nervously looked down at him.

"... Detention for you." Hibari gave him a glare before getting up.

"E-ehhhhhhhh?" Tsuna protested, but the Disciplinary Committee had already gotten up and was walking away.

"Do you have any complaint, herbivore?" Hibari raised a tonfa.

"H-Hieeeeee!" Tsuna shrieked, "N-no, not at all!"

* * *

><p>And that was how the weak brunette found himself in detention after school. Tsuna had expected a teached to be in detention to supervise him.<p>

He stared into the steely cold eyes of Hibari Kyoya.

'What is he doing here?' Tsuna thought. 'Isn't it supposed to be a teacher?'

Hibari stared at a very nervous Tsuna, who was looking down at his desk and blushing.

'He looks so cute...' Hibari thought. 'Wait, what? Did I just think that...'

"A-ano, Hibari-san?" Tsuna's soft voice interrupted the older's thoughts.

Hibari brought his gaze back up to meet a pair of large chestnut-brown eyes that were oh-so-innocently gazing at him.

'S-so cute...' Hibari's thoughts crashed into a standstill as he looked down into the younger's eyes. He tried to bottle those feelings, "What do you want herbivore?"

"N-ne, I-I'm really sorry for just now..." Tsuna rubbed his hands together, "F-for being late a-and bumping into y-you..."

Hibari furrowed his brow, "Hn. Then how will you pay for it?"

"I-I don't know..." Tsuna blinked, unsure what to do to qualm Hibari's anger.

"Hm," Hibari grunted, then strode over to the detention's classroom door and shut it, locking it in the process.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned, 'why is he locking the doors?'

Hibari finished locking up the back door, then strode over to the windows and pulled down the curtains.

"H-Hibari-san?" Tsuna questioned again, 'what is Hibari-san doing?'

Hibari then walked over to Tsuna, and lifted the boy out of his chair.

"E-eh?" Tsuna squeaked out, surprised by the sudden movement.

Hibari plonked him down in the middle of the table, then pushed his knees apart.

"H-Hibari-san?" The brunette yelped, shocked.

Hibari reached out a hand, and Tsuna jerked up when the older caressed his clothed member. "H-Hieeeeeeeee?"

Tsuna's body trembled involuntarily, 'h-how can this feel so good...?' Tsuna trembled more as Hibari continued to caress it. A strange sound starting coming from his throat, but Tsuna didn't know what it was.

Hibari bent down and nipped the brunette on his ear, before whispering to him, "That's right, moan for me."

Tsuna's throat closed up, but the strange little whining sound continued. Hibari slipped his free hand under Tsuna's shirt and slid it off the brunette in one fluid movement.

He bent down and licked a nipple, making Tsuna jerk again, and unbuttoned the younger's pants, reaching his other hand in and taking out Tsuna's member.

Tsuna continued to pant and whine, and Hibari closed his eyes, taking in the brunette's pleasure. Blood shot to his own groin, and Hibari let out a quiet groan.

He couldn't take it anymore, but he would have to bear it since it was Tsuna's first time. He reached into his jacket and pulled out his handcuffs.

"H-Hieeeeeeee?" He felt the brunette squirm below him. He turned to the younger, and cuffed his wrists together. Tsuna strained against his bounds to no avail.

"I'd love to make this gentle for you, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari stared down at the boy. "But I can't because I have my needs to think of."

"E-eh?" Tsuna cried out when Hibari started to strip off his clothes.

Hibari took one of his hands and guided it to his member. Then, Tsuna let out a shriek when Hibari curled his fist around his member.

"H-Hieeeee!" Tsuna squealed out, the feeling of Hibari's erection right in his hand. Hibari closed his eyes, helping Tsuna to stroke him faster. He opened his eyes and looked down at his member, and saw his fluids flowing down from it.

'That should be enough lubrication,' Hibari thought as he bent over the younger and placed his palms on the table. Tsuna let out a shriek when Hibari pushed inside of him, and screamed more when Hibari buried himself to the hilt.

His nails dug into the older male's back, indicating his pain. Tears formed in the younger's eyes, and his nails dug in further.

Hibari stayed still, letting the younger try to accomodate to his size. Tsuna panted harshly below him, his cheeks flushed a bright red and his eyes wide. The sight of the herbivore right now made Hibari want to bite him to death, literally.

Said brunette then started to wriggle his body, and Hibari hissed, clamping down his hands on the younger's hips.

"H-Hibari-san..." Tsuna whined out, need in his voice.

Lust shot through the older at the sight of the brunette whining for him so erotically. Hibari drew himself out, then pushed in again, slowly thrusting into the boy.

"H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna whimpered out, clutching on the Guardian's shoulders.

Hibari started to thrust faster, deeper into the brunette, his harsh movements making him start to pant.

"Hibari-san... Hibari-san..." Tsuna cried out his name again and again, feeling the pleasure throughout his whole body.

Hibari thrust in again, and Tsuna clenched his body as he reached his climax. Pleasure crashed through the brunette, and he cried out the older's name as he came.

Hibari thrust in another time and came into Tsuna as well, the clamping on his member a little too much for him.

Tsuna fell asleep moments later due to his shock and exhaustion, so Hibari had to dress him back. He glanced down at the dozing boy, and smiled for once. Maybe this one detention wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Please review ne ~<p> 


End file.
